All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Romione4Life
Summary: My first songfic-ish story! Hermione is at Hogwarts for her seventh year and tells Ron she won't be visiting him for Christmas.


**I'm making my return ****to fanfiction in the form of my first songfic-ish story! I decided that because it was the holiday season, I would write a Christmas-y, fluffy Romione one-shot. So if you don't like Christmas, Romione, or fluff, you might not like this fanfiction. You have been warned. There's also a tiny, tiny bit of Hinny, but honestly, if you blink you'll miss it. Hope you enjoy it, and Merry Christmas!**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I must not tell lies! I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own any part of Harry Potter. I also don't own the song, I believe the credit for that goes to Mariah Carey.  
**

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Christmas was normally one of Ron's favorite times of the year. But this season would be missing the most important part, and he wasn't nearly as excited as he usually was.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said, poking his head into Ron's bedroom. He held his godson, Teddy, in his arms. "Your mum says to come downstairs to decorate the Christmas tree."

"Do it without me," Ron replied listlessly.

"What's up?" Harry asked, looking concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

Silently, Ron held out a folded piece of parchment. Harry gave Teddy to him and then took the paper. As soon as he opened it, he recognized the handwriting.

_Dear Ron,_

_ I just wanted to let you know that I can't visit you for Christmas this year. I know I promised I would go see you, but I've been so busy at school with homework and preparing for my N.E.W.T.s that I decided to stay here. I'm really sorry. I hope you understand. Say hello to Harry and your family for me._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

Harry looked up at Ron. "Hermione's staying at school for the holidays?"

"It's so unfair!" Ron burst out. "I've hardly seen her since she left to go back to Hogwarts. All I wanted for Christmas was to have her here with me, and I was really looking forward to it! Why doesn't she bring her work with her if she cares so much about it? Doesn't she know how I feel?"

"Ron!" Harry broke in. "Calm down. I'd like to see Hermione, too, but I think you're overreacting. I'm sure she knows what's best for her. There are plenty of other opportunities to see her."

"Like what? Hogsmeade weekends? Those don't happen very often. And you can't Apparate into or out of Hogwarts."

"Oh, you finally figured that out!" Harry said. He smiled weakly, but Ron's expression remained stony. Harry sighed. "Come on, Ron. It's Christmas. You're supposed to be happy."

"Easier said than done," Ron said bitterly. "How can I be happy when everything's changed?"

* * *

Despite the best efforts of everyone staying at the Burrow, Ron couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. Harry offered to play Wizard's Chess, while George, Bill, and Charlie suggested two-on-two Quidditch. Arthur played some Muggle Christmas songs. Molly told Ron his present was almost finished, and when that only seemed to make his mood worse, she and Fleur made all his favorite foods for dinner. Even Percy tried to help by informing Ron that Kingsley Shacklebolt had said he and Harry would be able to start training to become Aurors after the holidays.

"It's no use," Ron said to Harry as his best friend pulled out a deck of Exploding Snap cards. "Nothing can distract me from Hermione."

"Cheer up, Ron," Harry said. "You're acting like you'll never see her again."

"Well, that's what it feels like," Ron said miserably. "Why did she have to go back to Hogwarts?"

"To be honest, you should have seen it coming. You know how important education is to Hermione," Harry said. "Now stop dwelling on the situation. You're starting to bring everyone else down."

* * *

A few days later, Ron sat in his room, holding Hermione's Christmas present. He would have to send it to her by owl. It wasn't the same as giving it in person. Nothing was the same this year without Hermione.

"Ron!" Molly called upstairs. "Your sister is home for the holidays."

"I'm coming," Ron answered with a sigh. He set the gift down on his bedside table and went downstairs to join his family and Harry.

Arthur was just walking through the front door, followed by Ginny. They barely had time to brush the snow off themselves before Ginny was hugged by her mother.

"Welcome home, dear," Molly said fondly.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said. "Hello, everyone. Hi, Harry."

"Good to see you, Gin," Harry said, giving her a quick kiss. "I think we should let our other guest in, don't you?"

"Other guest?" Ron echoed in confusion. Had Ginny brought one of her friends to stay at the Burrow for Christmas?

Harry gently pulled Ginny aside, revealing another person standing behind her who was clutching a beaded bag. Ron stared at the doorway, speechless.

"Hi," Hermione said, smiling. "I…" But she was cut off by Ron wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers. Hermione dropped her beaded bag with a thud and embraced him in return.

"Come on, you two, you're letting cold air into the house!" Charlie said jokingly. Ron and Hermione reluctantly broke apart and moved into the house so the door could be shut. The Weasleys exchanged knowing glances and went to the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone with Harry and Ginny.

"I can't believe you're here, Hermione," Ron said. "I thought you weren't coming."

"We sure fooled you, didn't we?" Harry laughed, putting an arm around Ginny's waist.

"You knew about this?" Ron cried incredulously.

"Everyone knew except for you, obviously," Ginny said with a grin.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Ron said to Hermione. "Do you have any idea how upset I was when I got your letter?"

"He was distraught," Harry put in. "Completely inconsolable. You should have seen it."

Ron felt his ears turn red as they always did when he was embarrassed, but Hermione merely giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist having a little fun," she said. "But I thought it would be a nice surprise, too."

"It was," Ron said. "Thanks."

* * *

"Where are we going, Ron?"

"To my bedroom, of course. Where else would I take you?"

"Well, yes, but why?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Hermione rolled her eyes, though she continued to trail Ron up the stairs to his room. They soon reached it, and Hermione glanced around, studying it from floor to ceiling.

"It looks exactly like it did when I was here last summer," she said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Ron asked.

"No, it's not. It's kind of nice to know that some things haven't changed." _You can say that again,_ Ron thought as Hermione turned back to look at him. "So, why did you want me to come up here?"

Ron sat down on his bed and motioned for Hermione to sit beside him. He grasped both of her hands in his, and as he did so, he couldn't help noticing that they were ink-stained as usual – another thing that hadn't changed.

"I know it's only Christmas Eve," he began, "but I wanted to give you your present now while we were alone." He let go with one hand and reached over to pick up the wrapped gift still sitting by the bed. "Merry Christmas."

Hermione accepted the package and unwrapped it. It contained a small box. Inside the box was a thin gold chain with a diamond-shaped garnet hanging from it.

"This is beautiful, Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"It's somewhat cliché," Ron started.

"It's perfect," Hermione interrupted. "I'll wear it every day." Ron's ears burned red yet again.

"I can put it on you if you'd like," he said. Hermione handed the necklace to Ron and shifted so her back was to him. A few seconds later, the gemstone came to rest on her throat. She looked down to admire it and then up at Ron.

"I have something for you, too," she said. "I'll be right back." She darted out of the room and returned after a minute with her gift. Ron took it and opened it to reveal a little jar filled with a granular material.

"Floo Powder?" he said.

"It's a way for us to see each other while I'm at Hogwarts," Hermione explained. "You put your head in the fire along with the powder and it can be transported. We wouldn't be able to do much other than talk, but I thought it would be better than nothing."

"You're a genius, Hermione," Ron said fervently. "It'll be just like the nights we spent sitting in the common room with Harry." He leaned over to kiss her, closing his eyes and enjoying every moment. Things hadn't changed nearly as much as he'd been expecting – and that was exactly the way he liked it.


End file.
